The invention is drawn generally to an exercise device. The invention is a machine operated by a user for the purpose of facilitating the conditioning of a muscle of the user by progressive stretching and repetitive activity of the user. Specifically, the invention is drawn to a machine which enables a user to lengthen or extend the muscles of the user""s legs and lower back. Additionally, the machine gives an indication of the flexibility of the user.
A vital component of a comprehensive fitness program is flexibility. Many athletic injuries could be avoided by proper stretching. The legs and lower back are two of the most important areas of the body to stretch. The most common stretch is to reach for one""s toes. This stretch can be performed either standing up or sitting down. A shortcoming of this stretch is that it is difficult to tell how far a person can reach. One approach to resolving this shortcoming is to place a scale on the outside of a box. Referring to FIGS. 2a, 2b and 2c, it can be seen how a user places his feet inside the box and leans as far forward as possible. By noting where the user""s hands are on the scale of the box a degree of flexibility can be determined. This prior art box fails to take into account different sized users and is not adjustable in height. Another problem is the lack of a handgrip to facilitate the stretch by pulling forward. To get consistent readings on flexibility a person""s feet must be placed in the same position during each stretch. With the box, the only way to ensure this is to place the feet against the back wall of the box. This eliminates the ability to measure a stretch past the feet.
To solve these problems several inventions have been put forward. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,801 and 5,938,573 are drawn to stretching machines having a bar with a plurality of ladder rung type projections. An indication of flexibility is determined by noting which projections are grasped during the stretch. These patents are drawn to an extensive system requiring a lot of space to use. In addition these devices require a stand and a seat and are quite complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,055 is an apparatus for measuring muscular strength. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,239 is a thigh muscle stretching device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,228 is a leg stretching apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,473 is a stretching and exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,202 is a fitness device. These devices allow a person to measure physical fitness or to stretch muscles, but none of the devices do both.
According to the invention a stretching machine is provided which can be used both for stretching and for measuring a level of flexibility. The machine rests on the floor and a user sits adjacent the machine with the user""s feet abutting the foot plate. A beam is then adjusted to a convenient height above the user""s legs. The beam is provided with a plurality of handgrips. By leaning forward and grasping a handgrip a user can stretch their legs and lower back as well as determine a level of flexibility by noting which handgrip is grasped.
The machine has a cutout on the foot plate which allows the beam to be lowered towards the base plate when not in use. The cutout is large enough to accommodate the beam and handgrips such that the device is reduced in size to the size of the end plate.
The machine has an angled height adjustment member which allows the beam to be extended past the foot plate. This allows a user to measure flexibility past the feet.